We are investigating the mechanisms whereby steroid and polypeptide hormones stimulate growth and specific protein synthesis in human breast cancer both in tissue culture model systems we have established and in clinical settings. A. We have developed specific probes for estrogen actions in these human breast cancer cells as well as numerous hormone and drug resistant mutents which have been exploited to study regulation of noeplastic cell growth.